Paparazzi
by 0anon0
Summary: Colin tries to take pictures of Harry after Quidditch practice, but catches someone else entirely.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are written as if they are older than 18 years of age.

* * *

Oliver Wood first became aware of the intruder when he saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye. Quidditch practice had finished half an hour ago, and Oliver had just put away the Quidditch balls. He spun around at the light, and caught a glimpse of a moving shadow.

"Who's there?" he called, raising his wand.

Wandlight flooded out of the tip, illuminating all the darkness. A boy stepped out of a corner gripping a camera in his hand. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're that Creevey kid", he said.

"Yes, sir." The reply came quiet and deferential. "Colin Creevey."

Colin looked away from Oliver. He was clearly terrified of the consequences of being caught here. Oliver decided to take pity on him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gently.

Colin looked up at Oliver. His face flushed, and he looked away again.

"I thought you were Harry", he said.

Oliver remembered the Seeker complaining that Colin always followed him around, taking photos, and willing to do anything in a slavish manner. Just talking about his number one fan made Harry shudder.

"Why were you looking for him?" Oliver asked.

Colin's face became redder. Oliver raised an eyebrow in his direction, and Colin muttered something under his breath, too low for Oliver to catch. He waited for Colin to repeat himself.

"I just wanted a photo of him", Colin repeated, his voice now audible.

Oliver looked at the other Gryffindor, trying to decide if he was angry for Harry's sake, or laugh at Colin's deep embarrassment. Before Oliver could say anything, though, Colin spoke.

"Please don't tell Harry!" he pleaded.

Oliver frowned slightly, as he thought over Colin's attitude. It was odd that he was so nervous about this getting back to Harry. Harry, if Oliver understood correctly, saw Colin as a nuisance, but had always been polite. Then, he saw it.

"You wanted nude photos of Harry", Oliver accused.

Colin looked away and didn't answer, but his silence was damning. Oliver stared at Colin, and at his camera, his mind racing. In his head, he saw the camera flash again, with Colin in the shadows behind it. The scene zoomed out, and Oliver saw himself, posing. He could already imagine a picture of himself on the front cover of _Snitch_ , the monthly Quidditch magazine, or, at a stretch, in _Playwitch_. Oliver smiled at Colin, who tentatively smiled back.

"If it's photos you want", he said, his voice a purr, "I'm sure I can oblige."

Colin stuttered something unintelligible, but Oliver was already striking a pose. Colin lifted his camera with trembling hands, and snapped a picture of the Keeper. Slowly, Oliver unbuttoned his cape, giving Colin enough time to recover and take another photo, before it slid to the ground. Oliver went through a few more poses as Colin photographed him, then removed the pieces of armour his still wore.

"I'm still so sweaty from the match", Oliver said with a wink at Colin.

Colin went scarlet, though his hands worked quickly to take another photo as Oliver unfastened his Quidditch robes. They pooled at his feet, leaving Oliver in only a white singlet and shorts. As Colin watched, unable to look away, Oliver took off his singlet. He then unzipped his shorts, exposing a hint of pubic hair. Oliver looked directly at Colin. He was able to sense the photographer's embarrassment from a few metres away, yet he also knew that Colin couldn't look away. He slowly pulled down his shorts, finally leaving himself naked.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked.

Colin didn't reply. He didn't need to; his camera was held up, and he was snapping photo after photo. Encouraged, Oliver grabbed his broom, which was leaning against a locker, and sat astride it. Slowly he moved himself up and down the length. The feeling of the cold, hard wood pressing against his groin and sliding across his ass was arousing, and Oliver's cock began to grow. He looked back at Colin, and noticed that he too had a noticeable bulge in his pants. Oliver's grin grew in the knowledge that Colin was getting excited watching him perform.

"Maybe I should have a shower", Oliver suggested.

Colin nodded his head vigorously, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. Oliver led him into the communal shower area, and turned on a tap in the middle. He stepped under the spray of water, feeling it clean his sweaty body. Unconsciously, Oliver's hands explored his body, running across his well-defined pecs and abs, before making their way down to his cock. Finally, Oliver touched his member, and it sprang fully to attention. Colin stood as close as he could without getting his camera wet. In between photos, his hand would creep down to his own groin to squeeze himself. Oliver let out a low moan at this vision, and his cock jerked in his hand.

"Go on", he encouraged. "Touch yourself."

Colin took the invitation to unzip his own pants. They pooled around his ankles. Colin's cock stood perpendicular to his body. Oliver could see that the photographer needed all his self control to keep himself from jerking off; he needed both hands to take photos, so couldn't use his camera and masturbate at the same time. Oliver slowly stroked his cock, staring hungrily at Colin. His other hand reached down to play with his balls. Colin's eyes followed the Keeper's actions, never leaving them for a second.

"Do you want more?" Oliver asked.

"Yes", Colin replied, his voice rough with his arousal.

Seductively, Oliver turned so that his back was facing the camera. He bent over, his flexibility allowing him to look at Colin from between his spread legs. Oliver reached behind him, and pulled apart his ass cheeks. The water cascaded down his back and ran down his body in streams. Now, it ran playfully over his asshole, before plummeting down to the ground. There was another flash of light from the camera, then a moan of ecstasy as Colin fumbled to jerk his cock.

Oliver extended a finger to circle his hole, before pressing it inside him. He let out a groan at the penetration, but continued to push his finger inside. Oliver slowly pulled his finger out, before plunging it inside again. He could hear Colin's ragged breathing behind him. The Gryffindor Captain straightened and turned, his finger still inside. He began to jerk off again, staring at Colin as he did so.

Colin had nearly given up any pretence of taking photos. His eyes were glued to Oliver's cock, and the finger that was still pistoning inside his ass. Occasionally, he would lay off masturbating to grip his camera and take a photo, but these times were becoming rarer.

Finally, Colin let out a whimper. His hips jerked forward, and he came on the ground. For a few seconds, all Colin could do was stand, exhausted, but he quickly remembered the Keeper standing in front of him. Automatically, he lifted his camera to take photos. Now that Oliver was in the eye of the camera again, he pressed his finger deeper into his ass. It hit his prostate, sending a rush of arousal through his body. Again, Oliver pressed the bundle of nerves within him. This second wave was enough to tip him over the edge. Oliver grunted, and spilled his seed on the ground also.

"I think you've got some satisfactory photos", Oliver said, still panting.

Colin nodded.

"Any time you want more, you can just ask", the Keeper continued.

Colin just stood, staring at Oliver's softening cock.

"You can go now", Oliver said with a frown.

Colin jumped. He quickly pulled up his pants, and ran out of the locker room, his embarrassment getting the better of him. Oliver smiled, and stepped under the water again to wash away the sweat.


End file.
